


Clases de Educación Sexual

by Camui Alexa (Jackeline_Harkness)



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M, Sex Education
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackeline_Harkness/pseuds/Camui%20Alexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una rápida mirada al futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clases de Educación Sexual

Sin hacer ruido, Gackt acabó de vestirse y recogió sus llaves, móvil y cartera. Se inclinó sobre la cama y depositó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de Hyde quien, por supuesto, seguía dormido. Aún era de madrugada para él.

El alto cantante le dirigió una última mirada cariñosa antes de salir de la habitación. En la sala se encontraba Hiei, aún medio dormido, esperándolo para que lo llevara a la escuela. Era algo que gustaba hacer en las raras ocasiones en que tenía el suficiente tiempo disponible.

– ¿Listo?

– Un.

En el auto, la dulce voz de Otsuka Ai llenaba el silencio. Hiei iba rígidamente sentado en el asiento del copiloto, con la mochila sobre el regazo y las manos aferrándose a ésta para evitar que el ligero temblor nervioso fuera demasiado evidente. De vez en cuando, Gackt lo miraba de reojo. El adolescente bostezó.

– Ne, Gackt.

– ¿Un? – hacía mucho que se había acostumbrado a que lo llamara por su nombre artístico, como hacía prácticamente todo mundo. El cambio había sido un poco duro, y aún ahora extrañaba aquella tierna vocecita que le llamaba _papi_ ; pero había acabado por resignarse a que Hiei estaba creciendo. Sólo Megumi se había sentido casi deprimida cuando Hiei había empezado a tutear a todos los adultos de la familia. El muchacho no le había dado la menor importancia, pero Gackt había sentido cierta simpatía hacia ella… después de todo, si ver a Hiei dejar de ser un niño era duro para él y para Hyde, debía ser aún peor para Megumi, que no pasaba tanto tiempo con él como ellos.

– Otra vez no he desayunado. Necesito algo que pueda traer a la escuela o algo que pueda meter al microondas por las mañanas.

– Cada día estás pareciéndote más a Tetsu.

– No es eso… es que no me da tiempo… ¿A quién rayos se le ocurrió poner la escuela a las nueve de la mañana?

– Lo que necesitas es levantarte más temprano.

– Sólo tú puedes levantarte a esas horas, pero es por tu parte vampírica – se quejó.

– ¿Seguro que soy yo el vampiro? Es tu padre quien dormiría todo el día si dependiera de él.

\- Un.

Después de eso, volvieron a quedar en silencio. Hiei miraba por la ventanilla del auto, sin ver nada en realidad.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

– ¿Eh? – preguntó, genuinamente sorprendido.

– No ibas a quejarte conmigo por lo del desayuno.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Gackt se alzó de hombros. Hiei suspiró.

– Gackt, ¿cómo te enteraste de que te gustaban los hombres?

– Es una pregunta complicada. Prometo responder, pero mientras encuentro cómo contestarte, ¿por qué no me cuentas el porqué de la pregunta?

– Creí que sería obvio para ti.

– Sí. Pero necesito tiempo, ¿lo recuerdas?

– Ah, sí. Pues… Lo que sucede es que hay alguien que… te diría que me gusta, pero no sé si me gusta o…

– Alguien. Un hombre.

– ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

Gackt rió.

– Creo que no me habrías hecho la pregunta que me hiciste si se tratara de una chica.

– Sou da na – murmuró sintiéndose sonrojar profusamente.

– ¿Hace cuánto que empezó esto?

– Hace unos meses… creo…

Estuvieron en silencio un rato. Hiei observaba nervioso el familiar  camino por las calles de Tokyo. Se acercaban a la escuela, y él aún no tenía su respuesta.

– La pregunta que me hiciste… es difícil de responder. No hay algo que te indique que está sucediendo. De repente, un día te encuentras mirando a alguien en particular y el sentimiento… o el impulso… simplemente está ahí. Es igual con hombres y mujeres.

– Pero… ¿no se siente algo? ¿Algo diferente?

– ¿Diferente a qué?

– ¿Eh?

– Los sentimientos son difíciles de interpretar.

– Estoy condenado – suspiró. Ya doblaban por la manzana de su escuela.

Hiei miró el edificio y a los muchos estudiantes que llegaban con paso apurado. Sin embargo, Gackt no se detuvo frente a la escuela, sino que siguió de largo, sin decir una palabra.

Hiei lo miró sorprendido, pero luego agradeció sinceramente el gesto: Gackt estaba robando un poco de tiempo para hablar con él.

– ¿Es amigo tuyo o sólo un compañero?

– Amigo…

El alto cantante lo miró de reojo, sólo por un instante.

– Más que amigo.

– ¡¿Eh?!

– Me escuchaste perfectamente – lo observó por el retrovisor. Hiei miraba por la ventanilla, con el rostro descansando en su mano y levemente inclinado. Muchas veces era como ver una especie de versión moderna de Hyde imitando sus propios gestos.

– Un – admitió.

– Entonces sí te gusta.

–  Me divierto mucho con él. Y creo que… que sí… que me gusta… pero no tengo nada claro.

– ¿Lo has besado?

– Un.

– ¿Te hizo sentir incómodo?

– No. No lo sé… Había algo que me preocupaba más.

– No te has acostado con él.

Gackt no había preguntado; lo había afirmado. Y lo había hecho sin mirarlo, sin cambiar el tono de su voz y sin hacerlo sentir como un idiota. Quizá era por todo eso que, aunque no lo admitiera, seguía siendo algo muy cercano a su héroe personal.

– No.

– Y él te está presionando para que lo hagas.

– Bueno… él me gusta… no es como si…

– Pero no estás seguro. Tú mismo lo dijiste. ¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar?

– Hay… hay veces… como cuando estamos jugando futbol… o cuando… cuando nos besamos… que… sí. Pero…

– Sabes que te agrada, pero no sabes si realmente le quieres como algo más que un amigo.

– Un.

– Y a veces, aunque él parece estar seguro de lo que siente por ti, tú no estás convencido de lo que ha dicho sea verdad.

– ¿Me has estado espiando?

– ¿Por qué haces esa pregunta?

– No tengo un diario y…

– Creo que a todos nos ha pasado, Hiei.

– ¿De verdad? – a veces, a pesar de conocerle tan bien como le conocía, le costaba trabajo pensar en él como un hombre normal, al que podían pasarle las cosas más normales del mundo.

– Un. Pero aquí la verdadera cuestión es que no estás seguro de querer compartir tu cama con él.

– Has dado en la diana demasiado a prisa – masculló.

– Si aún estás dudando, no lo hagas.

– Quizá es sólo mi inseguridad…

– Eso es lo que él dice.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – respingó.

– Porque… es lo que yo diría si estuviera intentando llevarme a la cama a alguien que no está seguro.

Hiei se lo quedó mirando un momento, luego volvió a desviar la vista.

– Es muy posible que sólo lo quieras como a un buen amigo, Hiei.

El chico lanzó un resoplido sarcástico y, volviendo el rostro completamente hacia la ventanilla, esbozó una sonrisa torcida, muy parecida a las de Hyde.

– Bueno ya ha demostrado que puede… convencerme.

– Provocarte – corrigió el pianista.

– Como sea.

– Eso no significa nada.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir que no significa nada?

– Eres un hombre, Hiei – dijo como si fuera una gran noticia –. Basta una emoción fuerte para calentarte la sangre, y cualquiera que te toque lo suficiente puede provocarte una erección – se alzó de hombros, y luego terminó con un dejo de humor –. Es el punto débil de nuestro género.

– ¿Entonces qué rayos debo hacer? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a descubrir si me gusta o no?

– Primero, no acostándote con él.

– Él dice que si lo hago, lo sabré. Es como probar un caramelo de algún sabor exótico: nunca sabrás si te gusta si no lo pruebas.

– Hiei, las personas no son caramelos. Si un dulce no te gusta, puedes escupirlos y no volver a probarlo en tu vida; pero no a una persona. Al menos no del modo que tu amigo lo propone. Si haces eso, lo único que conseguirás será confundirte más.

– ¿Por qué? – ahora él lo miraba, pero sólo se atrevía a ello porque Gackt mantenía la vista fija en el camino.

– Porque es obvio que el sexo te va a gustar. Y cuando eso pase, tu cerebro relacionará esas sensaciones con una persona. Y sólo te dificultará la tarea de dejarlo si las cosas no marchan bien.

– ¿También vas a decirme que espere hasta ser mayor y…?

– No, Hi chan, no me malentiendas. Puedes tener sexo cuando quieras. Yo era menor que tú cuando lo probé por primera vez. Pero si quieres saber lo que es hacer el amor, entonces esperarás hasta estar convencido de que has encontrado a la persona indicada. No importa si es hombre o mujer.

– ¿Y si me equivoco?

– Todos cometemos errores.

– ¿Yo fui el de Hyde? – atacó.

– Ya hemos hablado de eso.

– Lo sé.

– Eres el mejor error de tu padre – bromeó.

Esta vez, Hiei rió.

– Gackt, si dices que hacerlo con alguien puede hacerme sentir que le quiero… ¿no puede eso hacer que empiece a quererle de verdad?

– Puede hacer que te quedes cerca el tiempo suficiente para enamorarte, sí. Pero si no sucede, sólo quedará el sexo.

Hiei enarcó las cejas.

– No hagas esa cara. No puedes basar una relación sólo en sexo.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó mitad en serio y mitad en broma.

– Porque algún día acabarás por hartarte, y si era lo único que había entre esa persona y tú, entonces no quedará nada.

– Pero puede durar mucho.

– Puede durar nada.

– A ti y a Hyde les habría resultado.

– ¿Cómo dices?

– Me escuchaste – esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Un.

– Hacen mucho ruido, ¿sabes?

– ¿Te quedas escuchándonos?

– No a propósito, pero estando en la habitación contigua, es imposible no darse cuenta. Cuando hacen demasiado escándalo, tengo que ponerme el iPod a todo volumen.

– Pobre hijo mío – dijo con exagerada teatralidad –. Te hemos estado traumatizando toda la vida.

– Estoy bien – rió –. Me sorprendió un poco la primera vez que supe qué era lo que estaban haciendo, pero no me importa. Quizá es por eso que Hyde sigue escribiendo música con toda la vitalidad del mundo.

– Que no te escuche decir eso o es capaz de mandarme a dormir a la sala.

– Aunque es él el que puede dormir cómodamente en los sillones de la sala.

Gackt rió.

– Que tampoco te escuche decir eso, o te mandará a dormir a la calle.

– No lo dudo.

– Pero no nos tomes como ejemplo – recuperó el hilo de su conversación –. Tú no eres yo…

– Desgraciadamente…

– Y tampoco eres Hyde.

– Por intervención divina.

– Y además – dijo ignorando los comentarios de Hiei, mientras recordaba que se suponía que promoviera en el chico el respeto por su padre (aunque fuera terriblemente tarde para eso) e intentaba disimular su sonrisa –, yo amo a tu padre.

– Y supongo que no soportarías sus rarezas y su inmadurez si él no te correspondiera, ¿verdad?

– Un.

Hubo silencio un momento.

– Es tarde… ya me he perdido la primera clase.

– En ese caso, vamos a desayunar.

– Demo…

– Ya te has perdido una clase. Perder otra no te matará.

– Supongo… Pero si vamos a un restaurante y nos topamos con un policía, puede haber problemas. 

– Entonces pasaremos por un desayuno exprés a un lugar que conozco – en el próximo retorno, Gackt tomó la calle en el sentido opuesto, esta vez acelerando hasta el tope de velocidad. Condujo hasta un pequeño establecimiento con DriveTrue, que era la primera parada del día para You casi diariamente.

Ordenó algo y , recogiendo el ticket, esbozó una sonrisa.

– ¿Me prestas un bolígrafo?

– Douzo.

– Domo.

Hiei lo observó garabatear un autógrafo en el reverso del ticket.

Avanzó hasta la ventanilla de servicio y, al tiempo que recogía su orden, entregó el papel a la joven empleada, que lanzó un gritito de emoción al reconocerlo y otro más al recibir el ticket. Ambos ocupantes del auto la observaron equivocarse tres veces antes de contar bien el cambio.

– Eres muy amable – dijo mientras Gackt conducía otra vez.

– Ahí tienes a alguien que se tomará el resto de su día con buen humor.

– O que estará equivocando el cambio el resto del día – rió –. Por cierto, ¿por qué has comprado cuatro paquetes?

– Pienso regresar a casa después de llevarte a la escuela.

– Entonces uno es mío, otro es para ti y dos para Hyde.

– Un.

Gackt conducía en completo silencio mientras Hiei devoraba su desayuno. Su charla en el auto les había llevado al extremo opuesto de la ciudad.

– ¿No vas a intentar adivinar quién es el chico del que te hablaba?

– No lo conozco, ¿o sí?

– Me olvidaba de que eres psíquico – rezongó con la boca llena.

– No soy psíquico.

– Pero eres algo – se interrumpió para pasar el bocado – no normal.

– Creo que si alguno de los amigos que te conozco quisiera acostarse contigo, ya lo habría notado.

– ¿Estás seguro de que no eres psíquico?

– Eso se nota, ¿sabes?

– Si tú lo dices.

– Pero hay algo que quiero saber.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– ¿Por qué me haces esa clase de preguntas a mí?

– Qué interesante. Pero lo pensé muy bien. Si le hubiese dicho a Megumi, se habría preocupado, no dejaría de preguntarse si estoy dudando de mí mismo porque ella no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente conmigo y no dejaría de preguntar si mi relación contigo o con Hyde es tan mala que no puedo hacerles esa clase de preguntas. Tetsu se habría sonrojado y me hubiera regalado la última colección de chaquetas para mitigar su culpabilidad por estar evitando el tema por una semana hasta dar con una respuesta aproximada. Yoshiki habría reído y me hubiera dicho que se me estaba pegando de Hyde. Yuki habría negado con la cabeza y hubiera entrado en una de sus charlas que, de alguna manera, siempre terminan en temas metafísicos; y Ken habría llamado a Sakura… y entre los dos me habrían regalado una colección de kamasutra ilustrado y diez paquetes de condones.

Gackt rió.

– Los conoces muy bien. Pero te falta Haido chan.

– Hyde me hubiera interrogado hasta conseguir cansarme y, con lo discreto que es, todos se enterarían y pasaría todo lo que te dije.

– Entonces yo era tu última opción.

– Eras mi _única_ opción.

– Domo.

– Al contrario. ¿Vas a decirle a Hyde?

– Depende de si tú quieres que lo haga.

– Sólo si puedes hacer que no diga nada al respecto.

– Le diré que me lo has contado, pero que me has prohibido decírselo. No se atreverá a abrir el pico.

– Está bien.

Después de un rato, llegaban de vuelta a la escuela. Gackt aparcó el auto y Hiei se sorprendió de verlo bajar de él.

– ¿A dónde vas? Pensé que regresarías a casa.

– Lo haré. Pero primero iré a firmar tus faltas.

– Oh. ¿Y qué excusa le darás a la directora?

– Todavía no lo sé. Pero si no se me ocurre ninguna de aquí a la oficina, le daré un autógrafo.

– Eso me recuerda a Hyde.

– Algunas cosas son contagiosas.

– Sou da na~. Bueno, te veré en la tarde.

– Ja.

Gackt lo siguió con la vista, hasta verlo desaparecer por las escaleras.

Bien… le daría un autógrafo a la directora y luego regresaría a casa, donde Hyde quizá ya estaría empezando a despertar.

Y mejor que fuera rápido, antes de que el desayuno se enfriara.


End file.
